tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucario and Lickilicky's Adventure (Blue Version) Chapter 2
“Oh look, it’s the pikmin’s Onions!”Olimar and Lucario yelled. “We’re on Earth! Yay!” Lucario screamed. “This is where I wanted to come on an adventure to!” “How do you know we’re on Earth?” Olimar asked. “There is oxygen here. There are bottle caps, donuts, cookies, and stuff here. The only planet like that is Earth,” Lucario replied. “My life support system will last one million days here,” Olimar said. “Wow,” Lucario said. “Last time it lasted only thirty days. How is it working for one million days?” “It’s a new model,” Olimar replied. Olimar picked a red pikmin, a blue pikmin, and a yellow pikmin. He noticed a purple onion and a white onion only ten yards away. They went over there. The onions came out of the ground and a seed came out of each one. Olimar picked them. “Wow, a new discovery! The purple and white pikmin have onions!” Wobres said. “Lucario, how do you and Lickilicky breathe here?” Orawil asked. “We can breathe on any planet or in outer space. We can breathe anywhere,” Lucario replied. “Hey, look a part!” Olimar yelled. He pointed to a part five yards away. “That’s my radar,” Lucario said. “How will we carry it we only have 5 pikmin?” “Pikmin pik!” the pikmin yelled. Twenty-five pikmin came out of nowhere. There were five of each color. They all had been carrying pellets with the number five on them. All thirty of them came to Olimar, went over to the radar, and picked it up. They took it to where the ships were and got confused at which ship to take it to. Lucario went up to them and told them to go towards his ship. The pikmin got scared and took it to the opposite ship. It started going in but then it came back out and the pikmin got angry. They forced it in but it popped out and landed below the yellow onion. It got sucked up and 20 of each color pikmin popped out from their correct onions and then the radar popped out of the red onion. “It’s a new discovery!” Wobres yelled. “If the pikmin force a part into the wrong ship it pops out and gets sucked into the yellow onion, causing 20 of each pikmin to come out of their onions, already out of the ground. Then the part comes out the red onion.” Olimar went to the pikmin, put all one hundred thirty pikmin on the part, and told them to take it to Lucario’s ship. They put it in and nothing happened. “Must need all ten parts,” Lucario mumbled. “Oh no!” Olimar screamed. “It’s almost sundown.” “Don’t worry,” Lucario said. “I can make a shield to keep enemies out. If they touch it they get sent a mile away.” “Good,” Olimar said. “Goodnight,” They all said. The Next Day “Uh...,” Lucario said. “Where are we? What happened?” “Don’t you remember?” Lickilicky asked. “We got hit by Olimar’s ship.” “Oh, I thought that was a dream,” Lucario answered. “Olimar, Louie, Orawil, Wobres, wake up. There’s a red bulborb here!” “Huh, what did you say?” Olimar said. “Oh, pikmin attack the bulborb!” “Pik, pikmin pik,” a red one replied, waking up the other pikmin. The pikmin all attacked the red bulborb. It ate two yellow pikmin, no biggee. They beat it! The pikmin picked it up. They took it to the purple onion. Ten purple pikmin came out. “Hey! Look, two parts right next to each other!” Lucario said. “They aren’t mine.” “It’s my radar and my pilot’s seat,” Olimar said. “Pikmin pik,” a red pikmin said. The pikmin started taking them to Olimar’s ship, but Olimar told them to take the two parts to Lucario’s ship and force it in. The pikmin did this, but instead of giving 100 pikmin for the first part it gave 200 and the other part gave 300. The pikmin now took the parts to Olimar’s ship. “Nothing happened,” Lucario said. “It must need all 50 parts.” “It’s a new discovery!” Wobres yelled. “For each part sucked up into the onion you get 100+ the last amount you got from a part.” BOOM! They all jumped in shock. “What was that?” Olimar asked. “Look,” Lucario replied. “It’s an onion!” They approached it. "No, it’s two onions,” Olimar said.